


Altean Letters

by FandomRealm



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Lance isn’t altean, Langst, Letters, Other, couldnt think of a better title, friendliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Lance sends a letter to Keith, huh.





	Altean Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmm this wasn’t supposed to be angsty but you know- quiznak happens. Ermm it kinda can or should be read as a sequel to Galran Letters so yh.

_Dear Mullet,_

_It’s me your Legendary sharpshooter. The greatest paladin on team Voltron. Hope the Blade have been treating you well, to be fair I don’t know how you lasted without me._

_On the topic of the Blade, I heard you found your mom on a mission, good for you man. Well once I heard this I knew you’d need some tips, your not the most loving person, your emo ass would probably screw it up. Firstly, don’t push her away. Ok I get that she left you and your dad and I can’t even stand half a year without my mom, but she did it for you. In my experience parents will do anything to protect you. And remember she was Galra, how would she look after you and she couldn’t have taken you with her that would be risky. Think about it man. Also, cherish the time you have with her. With both of you working for the Blade either one of you, could die and you do not want to have left on a bad note. You’ll regret it. Wow, I can’t believe I’m giving advice to the amazing Keith. You think you know someone._

_Also you mentioned Shiro in your letter. I have been keeping an eye on him and yes, he’s been acting weird. He acts more like a dictator then a leader. Well maybe I’m only saying this because he only snaps at me. I get it, I’m useless I don’t have a thing like everyone else, I get that I can’t contribute to this team in an effective way, but I’m still a part of Voltron (even if I’m the seventh wheel)._

_Im going to be honest with you here Mullet, I only really replied back because I’m lonely. Hunk and Pidge have their thing and Allura and Shiro definitely have some weird thing but me nope. Nopity nope nope. So what’s i do, I work my butt of training and nobody notices. When we train as a group I’m the one picking up the slack, yet they can’t see that. I’m invisible to them so what’s the point of me being on this team. We need you to come back, I need you to. And maybe this way I won’t have to drag the team down more. We’ll you probably wont come back now you have your mom. Wow, I’m sorry, this is pathetic. If I even decide to send this to you it’ll be because I’m desperate._

_Well I’ve got to go. Shiro wants me to train again today since I “slacked” off this morning. It doesn’t make a difference, I can’t sleep nowadays so I train._

_Yours regrettably, Lance_

He stared at the letter in awe. He had opened up to him. Lance of all people was practically crying for help from Keith. He should be happy but, how was he to respond to this. The stupid, flirtatious blue paladin is struggling, and not even Hunk can tell. A tear forced its way through his eye. The happy go- lucky paladin wants to leave Voltron as a result of suck self- hate. Keith scrunched his nose thinking hard.

”What am I going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more angsty that it should have. Sorry?


End file.
